Hetalia Truth or Dare
by otakuandproud123
Summary: Hurr hurr, I'm back! This is NOT in chat/script format. Rated M because... well, it's Truth or Dare. You never know what's gonna pop up here!
1. Chapter 1

**O HAI THAR, FRIENDS. I'm doing another one of these fics, with Nuro-chan co-hosting! *points at Nuro-chan, who is sitting on the couch***

**Nuro-chan: I really di- :gets hit by Otaku:**

**Otaku: HUSH, YOU. Anyway, let'sa go!**

"HI EVERYONE! IT'S ME, OTAKU! I'm doing a Truth or Dare fic! But, considering that this is the first chapter, we don't have any truths or dares yet. So, I'm gonna be making them up along with Nuro-chan!" Otaku shouted. Nuro-chan rolled her eyes.

"Just get the countries in here already, geez." she said dully. Otaku glared at her.

"Whatever. OI, EVERYONE! GET IN HERE!" she shouted as she suddenly disappeared, leaving a very confused Nuro-chan looking around for her.

"What the hell?" Nuro-chan muttered as 16 countries walked in. They were Germany, Italy, Japan, America, England, France, Russia, China, Canada, Hungary, Austria, Prussia, Spain, and Romano. America looked around and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Where are we?" he asked. Otaku appeared behind him with a loud _bang_, scaring the daylights out of him.

"You, my friend, are in the world of Truth or Dare! Right now, we are currently in the... actually, I have no clue where we are." Otaku admitted, hanging her head. England looked around.

"Well, we seem to be in a hotel lobby." he noted. Nuro-chan nodded.

"Yeah. Unlike that idiot over there," she said, pointing over her shoulder at Otaku, "I know that we are in the hotel that Otaku_ came up with the name of._"

"Oh fuck, that's embarrassing..." Otaku said, a blush creeping over her cheeks. She cleared her throat. "W-Well anyway, everyone take your seats."

Otaku sat down beside Nuro-chan and looked at a small piece of paper that had materialized out of nowhere. Nuro-chan frowned in confusion.

"Where the hell did that come from?" she asked. Otaku grinned.

"I can manipulate the settings around us. For example..." she said as the hotel lobby morphed into a giant field. Everyone except for her fell onto the ground as their seats disappeared. Instantly, the field changed back into a room, except it didn't have furniture.

"Yeah, I fooled you guys. We're doing the truth or dare in here! Settings will change as needed." Otaku said, making a peace sign with her fingers. England glared at her.

"Remind me again, why are we here?" he asked. Otaku rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh, you guys signed a legally binding contract that _clearly _states that we can do whatever we want to you!" she said as an incredibly thick stack of papers appeared in her hands. America stood up and grabbed the papers, ripping them into shreds. He clapped his hands triumphantly and laughed.

"Not anymore!" he said. Otaku grinned as another contract appeared.

"The good thing about lawyers is that they make copies. Lots and lots of copies." she said. America pouted and sat back down. Nuro-chan patted his back sympathetically.

"Don't worry. She forced me into this too." she sighed. Otaku smiled innocently.

"Just get on vith it already." Germany said, crossing his arms as Italy rested his head on his shoulder.

"Oh! Right." she said, clearing her throat and looking at the piece of paper. "I'll read out my dares first! Romano, I dare you to run around the room shouting 'I AM WOMAN, HEAR ME ROAR!'" she said with a grin. Romano scowled at Otaku.

"And why should I listen to you?" he asked. Otaku smiled innocently again as a small button appeared in the wall. She walked to it and pressed a small button; the wall flipped over to reveal a large amount of weapons, some of which had been 'borrowed' from Switzerland.

"You were saying?" she asked. Romano's eyes widened, and he stood up. A bag of popcorn appeared in Otaku's hands.

"Let the fun and games begin!" she announced. Nuro-chan made a grab for the popcorn.

"You're sharing that!" she snapped as she stuffed the popcorn into her mouth. Otaku growled and disappeared again. When she reappeared, she was standing high up on the wall. She stuck her tongue out at Nuro-chan, who cursed.

"I AM A MOTHERFUCKIN' WOMAN, HEAR ME ROAR!" Romano shouted as he ran around the room. Blushing, he sat down and crossed his arms.

"Never again..." he muttered. Otaku giggled.

"This is fun! Now I see why you guys like coming up with these dares so much!" she said as she placed the popcorn at her feet.

"How are you able to break the laws of gravity like that?" Nuro-chan asked. Otaku ignored her friend and looked at the paper again.

"Okay..." she said. A small teddy bear appeared with a picture of America's face taped over it. Otaku poofed away again.

"How does she manage to do that?" England asked, scratching his head.

"MAGIC!" Otaku shouted as she fell from the ceiling (which almost couldn't be seen, it was so high), holding onto a blue balloon (think birthday party balloon). "England, I dare you to make out with this teddy bear!" she said as she threw the teddy bear at England, who blushed.

"Damn yaoi fangirl..." Nuro-chan muttered as she glared at Otaku, who was slowly drifting down to the floor.

"I told you, I like shounen-ai!" Otaku argued. Nuro-chan put her hands in the air.

"IT'S THE SAME THING!" she shouted. Meanwhile, America grinned.

"Ah, relax, England! She didn't say for how long!" he said, hitting England's back. England smirked as he lightly kissed the teddy bear and then gave it to America, who threw it at Otaku, missing her but popping the balloon. Nuro-chan smirked as Otaku plummeted to Earth.

"That's karma for ya." she said, prodding Otaku's cheek.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Otaku said sarcastically, standing up and brushing herself off. "Just for that, I'll make some more dares before we get to yours." she said. Nuro-chan pursed her lips as Otaku looked over the paper. "Okay, this dare requires everyone to nominate one person in the room that is neither me or Nuro-chan!"

"America!" everyone shouted, except for America who shouted "Canadia!". He looked around at everyone as Otaku smirked.

"Okay~ In the meantime, everyone have a few glasses of their favorite drink!" she announced.

Shouts of approval came from the countries as the drinks appeared in front of them; beer for Germany, Prussia, and Canada (much to the shock of Otaku), wine for Italy, France, China, Spain, and Romano, sake for Japan, cola for America, rum for England, vodka for Russia, and coffee for Austria and Hungary. Nuro-chan frowned.

"Give me that!" she commanded, grabbing the paper. Her eyes widened at the rest of the dare. "Otaku, that's disgusting!" she said, sticking out her tongue. Otaku grinned.

"We're all disgusting in our own special way." she said, chuckling. After everyone had had a few drinks, Otaku shouted "Stop drinking!"

Everyone looked at her, confused. A large mug appeared on the floor in front of America, who looked confused.

"Everyone, pour the leftovers of your drink into that mug." Otaku said, pointing at the mug. Shocked, everyone poured whatever was left of their drinks into it. Otaku smiled evilly.

"Now, you have to drink everything in that mug, America!" she said. America's eyes widened.

"Oh no. I'm not doing this." he said, shaking his head and pushing the mug away from him. Otaku sighed and walked to the wall of weapons.

"What do you want me to hurt you with?" she asked. America broke out in a cold sweat, and he glanced at the mug again. He gulped and picked up the mug, Nuro-chan shaking her head and saying "Don't do it, man. It's not worth it.". After one gulp of the swill, America's face turned green. Cackling, Otaku made a bucket appear in front of the nation.

"You're evil!" America shouted before he threw up into the bucket. Otaku continued cackling.

"I know!" she said, looking at the list of dares again.

"You guys are lucky she only has six dares." Nuro-chan remarked. The countries shuddered and glanced at each other, wondering who the next three victims would be. Otaku grinned.

"Austria, here's your dare. You have to eat a grape out of France's hand!" she announced. Austria scowled at Otaku while the nations collapsed with laughter. A grape appeared in France's hand.

"I'm not doing that! Who knows where that hand has been!" Austria said. Hungary nodded in agreement. Otaku smiled sweetly.

"Does that mean I get to hit you with a medieval flail?" she asked. Austria just glared at her and walked over to France, plucking the grape out of his hand and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Is that it?" France asked, a little disappointed. Otaku sighed.

"Looks like it." she said. "Okay guys, here's my final dare!" she sang. The group started cheering.

"It's for... Iggy! You have to find something in the kitchen and eat it by itself!" she said. England frowned.

"What?" he asked. "That doesn't seem so bad."

"Oh? In that case, I'll choose it." Otaku said with a smirk. She disappeared in a shower of confetti, and reappeared a few seconds later holding a bottle of ketchup.

"What was the point of that when you could've just made ketchup appear out of thin air?" Nuro-chan asked. Otaku shrugged and threw the bottle to England, who stared at it.

"...you really expect me to eat ketchup by itself?" he asked. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now get eating, Iggy." Otaku said, making herself sit in the air. Nuro-chan glanced at her and frowned.

"How are you doing that?" she asked, only to be ignored by Otaku. England shrugged and raised the bottle to his mouth, hitting the bottom of the ketchup bottle and giving himself a mouthful of ketchup. From what Otaku could gather, it took all his wits to keep himself from spitting it out.

"Never expected you to do it." America remarked after England swallowed. Nuro-chan nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway, it's time for my da-" she said before Otaku blew a trumpet in her ear.

"Oops, out of time! Looks like we're gonna have to do your dares next chapter!" she said while Nuro-chan tried to regain her hearing.

**Oh yes, I went there, Nuro-chan. D Anyway, readers! PM me your truths or dares! Keep in mind, **_**PM. **_**Don't want a repeat of Ask A Nation. *shudders***


	2. Chapter 2

Nuro-chan glared at Otaku as the latter smiled and waved. Today, they and the nations were sitting in the hotel lobby that they had been previously in.

"Hi, everyone! It's the Truth or Dare show, starring ME! And that thing over there." Otaku said, pointing at Nuro-chan, who just glared even more.

"Just start with the freaking dares already." she said warningly. Otaku nodded and looked at the paper she held.

"Okay, so we have a few dares from someone called Emily Archor! Great name, by the way." she said. Nuro-chan grabbed the paper and looked over the dares.

"Whatever. Romano, Emily thinks you're an adorable little Italian!" Nuro announced. Spain nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he is _muy adorable_!" he said, pinching Romano's cheeks. Romano blushed and smacked the Spaniard's hand away.

"Just get on with it." he ordered. Otaku snatched back the paper and giggled at the rest of the dare.

"She wants you to kiss Germany!" she said, holding back laughter. Nuro-chan shook her head.

"And yet, she's not a Germano fan... apparently, she just likes random pairs." she sighed. Romano glanced at Germany and shook his head.

"I'm not kissing that fucking potato bastard!" he exclaimed. Spain nodded in agreement (again).

"The only one he is allowed to kiss is me!" he said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, what he sai- WHAT THE FUCK?" Romano shouted at Spain, who just smiled. Otaku teleported to the wall and picked out a small bazooka, aiming it at Romano.

"You gonna kiss him or not?" Otaku asked with a creepy grin. Gulping, Romano shook his head. Otaku tried to pull the trigger, but she just ended up dropping the bazooka to the ground and falling to her knees.

"I can't do it! I'm too weak!" she said, now sobbing. Nuro-chan shook her head and looked at the paper that Otaku had dropped, leaving the other hostess to flop around in her puddle of tears.

"...Otaku, I think this dare was meant for you and Austria." she said. Otaku perked up and grabbed the paper.

"It is! Nuro-chan and I get to torture him in whatever way we want!" Otaku said, cackling. Nuro-chan raised her hand.

"I'm not doing this." she said. Austria sighed in relief, then cringed as the hostess pulled a piano out of thin air and threw it into the corner.

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Nuro-chan shouted. Otaku smiled.

"Logic need not apply here!" she said as Austria stood up and walked over to the piano. "Won't you play us a song, Austria?" Otaku asked. Austria nodded and sat down. He began to play a song. As Nuro-chan began to nod off to sleep, Otaku snapped her fingers, thus disintegrating the piano.

"NOOO!" Austria shouted. Prussia and Otaku cackled and high-fived. Nuro-chan frowned in disapproval and looked at the next dare as Austria stood up and began to chase Otaku around the room.

"READ OUT THE NEXT DARE!" she shouted as Austria grabbed a medieval flail off the wall of weapons and chased her around with it, not remembering that she had the power to teleport. Nuro-chan nodded.

"So, the next dare is for Prussia. Erm... you have to make Italy yours? What does that mean?" she asked while Otaku limped to her, her head looking slightly dented.

"Well, it says something about PruIta... oh dear." Otaku read from the paper. "Does this mean that Prussia has to invade Italy's vital regions? But who hasn't done that? I mean, Italy's so weak!" Otaku asked, not noticing that Italy had started crying.

A couple of minutes later, Otaku had been sent to stand in the corner.

"The hostess isn't supposed to stand here!" Otaku shouted, only to be shushed by Austria. Nuro-chan smiled and looked at the paper.

"This one's for... surprise, Hungary and Otaku. But you stay in that corner." Nuro-chan warned Otaku, noticing that the latter had stepped out for a bit. "She just wants to be yaoi fangirl buddies."

"I'm cool with that." Otaku said from the corner. Hungary nodded.

"Okay! I'll send you the doujinshi I have!" she said. Nuro-chan looked at her worriedly, but then shook her head and looked at the paper for the next dare.

"Oh, England, you have two dares! First, you have to sing 'Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman', then you have to... feed everyone with your surprisingly amazing chocolate?" Nuro-chan asked. England shrugged.

"Okay. But I'm singing in English." he said.

"Can I come out of the corner now?" Otaku asked. Nuro-chan sighed and nodded.

"Oh well, it was fun to host for a while." she said. While Otaku walked to the beanbag that was next to the couch, she snapped her fingers, making a small television and a microphone appear in the center of the room.

"Karaoke!" Otaku said happily. England rolled his eyes and picked up the mic as the music began to play. "Oh, and a small reminder, these lyrics belong to Fialeja on YouTube! Look her up, she's an amazing singer." Otaku said, raising her finger as England began to sing.

"_The seven seas, I know them like my backyard_

_Plundering, and romance_

_For holidays in both India and Hong Kong_

_Red tea is delicious~_

_Like a gentleman, I'll keep on walking_

_Being is are as important!_

_I'll show you my composure_

_From the cradle, to the grave!_

_There's things to believe_

_Fairies, curses, magic, ghosts, ancient beings, I can see_

_My sarcasm is not at all too bad_

_So just smile, smile and laugh, and go on!_

_Seven stars, I can read them just by knowledge_

_And then see my tomorrow_

_Chinese dish, I eat curry on vacation_

_Meat pie, is outstanding!_

_Try to avoid uncivilized behavior_

_Both manners and tradition!_

_Wit is good as well so_

_No pain, no gain! Orders are orders!_

_I believe, that's right! Phenomena, predicts, Busby's Chair_

_Summoning ghosts is my specialty_

_It's my weapon of choice, the ultimate, the best_

_I am cal-ling you now, arise!_"

England paused for a while to catch his breath, but groaned when words appeared on the screen. He looked around and shrugged.

"_A simple diet is a gentleman's prudence, that's what I always say. If you get any problems, just throw in some spices and it'll work out perfectly. D-don't say it tastes bad, that roast beef is an exclusive British dish. Afternoon tea is the best! By the way, adding condensed milk is military style... Isn't that right?_

_All's well that ends well! That's right!_

_An army that last stands, will be the winners of them all in the end_

_My sarcasm is not at all too bad_

_So just smile, smile and laugh, and go on!_"

England finished the song to applause from the room. The hostesses let out cheers.

"That was awesome!" Otaku shouted. "Now, we eat chocolate!" she said, clapping her hands and making English chocolate bars appear. As the room munched on the treats they held in their hands, Otaku looked at the paper and almost spit out her chocolate.

"F-France... this one is for you..." she said, shivering a little. "It says that Emily is a pervert like you and she doesn't really like you, but she's starting to."

"_Zut alors!_ I'm not a pervert! And why doesn't she like me?" France asked, pouting a little. England looked at him.

"Do you really we're not going to answer that question?" he asked, making France pout more. The latter nation looked at the paper and smiled.

"Ah, she's asking me how to hide her perverted-ness... but it's just love! Be as open as you can~" France sang. Otaku grabbed the paper, rolled it up, and hit France on the head with it.

"Shut it, cheesy monkey. Now, let's see the next dare... oh my... poor Canadia..." Otaku muttered. Canada walked up and looked at the paper. When he saw the dare, he blushed.

"I have to get covered in maple syrup!" he exclaimed at a surprising volume. Nuro-chan shook her head.

"Can't be helped. You have to do it or be hurt." she sighed, putting a hand on Canada's shoulder. Otaku shook her head and snapped her fingers, making Canada get covered in maple syrup. Then, she snapped her fingers again, thus cleaning up Canada.

"Hey, she didn't say for how long." Otaku said defensively when Nuro-chan raised an eyebrow at her. Clearing her throat, Otaku looked at the next dare. "Japan, she wants to know if you play 'Kitty Games' with Greece, whatever the hell those are." she said.

"Werr, Greece-san asked me to put on a pair of cat ears for a whire at one point." Japan said. Otaku squeed.

"That's so cute!" she sang. Nuro-chan rolled her eyes.

"Germany. You have to sing a song for Italy." she said, ignoring the other hostess. Germany groaned.

"Do I have to?" he asked. Nuro-chan nodded. "All right, fine." he sighed, standing up. Italy applauded for him.

"Yay, Doitsu's gonna sing me a song!" he said.

"Italy, we're using English as a common language, not Japanese." Otaku said. Italy nodded.

"Ve~ okay!" he said. Otaku snapped her fingers and made a ukulele appear in Germany's hands.

"Now sing!" she commanded. Germany rolled his eyes and began to sing. For the sake of time (and the fact that Otaku couldn't come up with a song for him to sing /shot), we'll just leave out that bit. Italy applauded as a blushing Germany sat back down next to him.

"Ve~ Germany, you're great at singing!" he said. Otaku nodded.

"Yeah, he is. Anyway, the next dare is for America! Get some healthy food into your system!" Otaku dictated from the paper. America shook his head.

"Nah, my appetites a little shaky from that English drink you gave me in the last chapter." America said, making his fingers into a little x. England glared at him, but didn't say anything. Otaku giggled and looked at the paper again.

"Ooh, it's for Spain! Emily says that you are soooo hot, no wonder that Romano loves you!" Otaku announced. Spain and Romano blushed.

"_Gracias!_" Spain said while Romano shouted "I DON'T LOVE THAT TOMATO BASTARD!".

"Suuure you don't, Romano." Otaku said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't!" Romano protested. Nuro-chan knew better than to call Otaku a yaoi fangirl, because she would just protest against it (despite the fact that she already admitted it several times. Nuro-chan just seemed to forget a lot.). Otaku snapped her fingers and made the paper fly over to her.

"This one's for China. And I quote, 'Does that panda of yours like hanging out with Kumakaro?'" she asked. China shrugged.

"I don't think so. I only let Panda play with the animals whom I know the owner of." he said, not appearing to notice the small wail Canada let out.

"Okay, this is the last question. Russia, what if Emily said that Belarus was dead?" Nuro-chan asked, reading the paper over Otaku's shoulder.

"I would be very sad if it was true and very angry if it wasn't. After all, she's my little sister." Russia said, shrugging. He looked around to make sure that Belarus wasn't there.

"That was the last question. Hey, what's this?" Otaku asked as a small box attached to a parachute fell into her hands. She read the note that was attached to it.

"It's from Emily. Oh, it's chocolates for me and Nuro-chan!" Otaku sang. Nuro-chan looked at the nations.

"Do you want some?" she asked. Everyone nodded and came forward to grab a chocolate bar, of which there looked like there were hundreds of.


	3. Chapter 3

Otaku smiled and waved at the fourth wall. Today, the truth or dare session was taking place in a large grassland.

"Hi everyone!" she said. "We've already gotten some more dares! And they're from... Emily Archor again." she said, leafing through the dares. "She's just noticed the second chapter and loved it!"

"Will you just let me talk already?" Nuro-chan asked, taking the paper from Otaku. She memorized the dares.

"...you know what, never mind..." she said, handing the paper back to Otaku, who gave her a questioning look as she looked at the sheet.

"Oh look, we've got some truths! And presents! Okay, this chapter we're doing this in alphabetical order." Otaku said. "America... this says that you were a lot better when you were younger. Your thoughts?" she asked, looking up at the nation. Indignant, America crossed his arms and pouted.

"Was not." he said.

"It says here to just ask England." Otaku continued. America looked at England, who nodded.

"It's true." he said. America wailed loudly. Ignoring him, Otaku continued.

"Austria, Emily's giving you a nice new piano!" she said, snapping her fingers and making a piano appear in front of Austria. Austria's face lit up, and he went to try it out. Unfortunately, as soon as his finger made contact with the first key, an electric shock went through his body. Otaku looked at the paper again.

"Oh sorry, I've missed some stuff. It electrifies you whenever you touch it." she said, looking up again at Austria, who had collapsed. Prussia was rolling around, clutching his sides while Hungary glared at him and Otaku. Otaku gulped and looked at the next dare.

"I like this one! It's for you, Canada." Otaku said.

"Read it out, please." Nuro-chan said. Otaku nodded.

"Canada, you have to bitch-slap America since he deserves it! Plus, Emily says that she notices you, than something about me and Nuro-chan noticing you because if we hadn't, we wouldn't have included you in the story. Also, she said that I was awesomer than Nuro-chan." Otaku said. Nuro-chan glared at her.

"You and I both know that's not what she said." she growled. Otaku shrugged.

"Can't be helped. Anyway, Canada, do your dare!" she said. "Maybe you'll get lucky and America won't notice you?"

Canada sighed. He walked up to America and slapped him across the face. America sputtered.

"What the fuck was that? Something just hit me and disappeared!" he said, rubbing his cheek. Canada sighed again and walked back to his seat, where Kumajirou was sitting. Nuro-chan raised her hand.

"I've memorized all the dares, so can I say the next one?" she asked.

"Whatever floats your boat." Otaku said, shrugging. Nuro-chan rolled her eyes and turned to China.

"Emily says that she prefers Japan over you. Please try not to get offended." Nuro-chan said as she watched China's face turn into one of annoyance.

"Why?" he asked. Otaku shrugged for the third time in this chapter.

"Probably because he has the anime and manga and you don't." she said, earning a glare from China. Otaku gulped and read the next dare.

"Okay, Eng-" Otaku was cut off by Nuro-chan.

"Hey, I'm saying the dare!" Nuro-chan snapped, charging at Otaku. Otaku grinned and poofed away in a small mushroom cloud, making Nuro-chan head-butt into Romano.

"Geez, talk about irony!" Otaku shouted. She was perched up on a cloud.

"FFFF- Get down from there right now!" Nuro-chan shouted. Otaku shook her head.

"You can't tell me what to do, youngster!" she teased, sticking out her tongue. Nuro-chan fumed, and Otaku thought she could see steam shooting out of her co-host's ears.

"I'm four months older than you!" she shouted, waving her fist at the hostess.

"Than why am I taller?" Otaku shouted back. Ignoring the bickering, England picked up the paper that had been forgotten about by the hostesses.

"Oh, what do you know! The next one's for me!" he said. He blushed when he saw that Emily was complimenting his singing and his accent. But then, that blush turned into a color of anger when he saw the dare.

"I have to kiss Spain!" he exclaimed. Even though he had shouted, Otaku and Nuro-chan were still fighting about ages and had not heard him. Spain looked at England in shock, a rare change from his face that regularly looked like a bright sunny day.

"What? He has to kiss me?" Spain exclaimed. England glanced back at the hostesses. Nuro-chan was now throwing various objects at the cloud Otaku was perched on, and the latter was clutching her sides and laughing her ass off.

"I don't suppose they'll notice." England murmured as he shuffled through the dares.

"Who won't notice what?" Otaku asked as she appeared beside England, giving him a shock. Stuttering, England pointed at the cloud and at Otaku. "Oh, that? That's a cardboard cut-out." she said, waving it off. "Anyway, give me that paper!"

Otaku scanned the paper and grinned. "Ah, so England has to kiss Spain! This should be fun." she said with a chuckle as England face-palmed, muttering something about being thwarted.

"And what happens if they don't? I mean, it's not like that motherfucking wall of weapons is here." Romano said, looking around. Otaku grinned and pressed a button that had suddenly appeared in her hand, making a rock flip over. A glass column rose out of the ground where it was, containing... a sparkly plastic wand. Laughter erupted from the nations as Otaku frowned and went to examine the container. America leaned over to England's side.

"Nice job on replacing the actual weapon, Iggy." he chuckled, earning an eye-roll from the Brit. Otaku threw her hands in the air and cursed in various languages. Nuro-chan gaped at her, finally realizing that the Otaku on the cloud was cardboard.

"W-Where did you learn those words?" the former asked, a little appalled.

"You're talking to a die-hard Hetalia fan here." Otaku said. "Well, since this wand does not appear to be functional, let's move on to Plan B. Russia?"

Russia stood up and banged the pipe against his hand.

"I will enjoy this, da?" he said with that trademark smile that Otaku had based hers off of. England gulped, looked at Spain, then kissed him on the cheek. Otaku giggled as Romano turned tomato red and America frowned. She turned to France, who smiled.

"How has the perverted-ness been going, _mademoiselle?_" he asked. Otaku frowned.

"It says, she's spread 'l'amour' and it just makes her more perverted, everything her friends say sounds dirty to her, and she had a hand-written story about her reading teacher and her science teacher." Otaku said, her eyes widening. Nuro-chan chuckled.

"That's a lot better than Otaku. Did you know she has a folder of ya-" Otaku slapped her hand over Nuro-chan's mouth.

"_No-one needs to know that._" Otaku growled through her teeth. Nuro-chan chuckled, glad to have gotten at least a little bit of her revenge. She pried the host's hand off her face and looked at Germany.

"Emily wants you-" Nuro-chan was interrupted by Otaku again.

" – TO LEAVE YOUR HAIR DOWN! Ha!" she finished, pointing at Nuro-chan, who glared at her.

"Vhy vould she ask zat?" he asked. Otaku shrugged.

"She thinks you look hot that way." she said. Prussia snorted.

"Please! My little brother? _Hot_? Don't make me laugh. Ha!" he chortled, earning a glare from Germany. In order to spite his brother, Germany put his hands up to his head and ran them through his hair, taking it out of the usual gelled-up position it was in. Germany noticed Nuro-chan putting her hand on her chin and asked what was up.

"Nothing, you just look a lot like Germania is all." she said with a shrug. Otaku looked at the paper.

"Oh, there's also a question! Does anyone touch your body?" she asked with a giggle. Germany blushed.

"V-Vell... Italy constantly touches me and remarks on my abs..." he said as Italy put his head on Germany's shoulder. Otaku laughed and looked down at the paper, then actually squealed in delight. Nuro-chan glanced at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Speechless, Otaku pointed at the handwriting on the paper. Nuro-chan squinted and moved closer to look at it. Her eyes went wide. "H-Hungary and Otaku... Emily has a video of R-Romano topping Spain for you two..." she said, highly disapproving. Otaku and Hungary did a happy dance together as Romano and Spain blushed.

"W-What are you talking about? I've never fucked Spain, nor will I ever." Romano said. Otaku laughed.

"That's because it's the other way around, right?" she asked, making Romano blush even more. "Thanks, Emily!" Otaku and Hungary chorused. As the two continued their happy dance, Nuro-chan grabbed the paper that had fallen on the ground and looked at the next dare.

"Japan, do you choose Greece or Turkey?" she asked, looking at the nation.

"Well, obviously he picks Greece!" Otaku said, snatching the paper back. While Nuro-chan scolded Otaku for making other people's choices, Japan shook his head.

"I'm not going to answer this." he said softly. Otaku disappeared yet again and reappeared, sitting on thin air just behind Nuro-chan, who looked around for her co-host.

"NURO-CHAN!" Otaku shouted, scaring Nuro-chan halfway to the sun. "Emily feels like you're like a friend of hers called Inu-kun. You act all good and smartish, and you try to keep everything under control while a yaoi fangirl goes wild!" Otaku continued, smirking when Nuro-chan grabbed the paper.

"Ironically, in real life, me and Otaku are best friends." she muttered, looking at the paper. "Okay, Emily's giving Otaku and I presents. First, the video of seme Romano, and a video of America invading Italy's vital regions." Nuro-chan said with a shudder. Otaku's face lit up as a small box fell from the sky, containing two DVDs. She picked them up and held them as if they were her very life-source (considering how many times she watched this stuff, it wouldn't have been a surprise...). Looking around, she made her way to a nearby rock and lifted it up, revealing a small staircase. She made her way down as the nations watched her in shock and amusement.

"Do we want to know?" England asked, looking at Nuro-chan, who sighed.

"She calls that her 'doujin shelter'..." she said. "Oh well, can't be helped." she continued, looking at the paper. "Prussia, Emily wants you to kiss Italy. She's begging on her knees." Nuro-chan read, looking up at the ex-nation, who smiled.

"Kesese~! Gladly, if it'll make West mad!" Prussia said as he crawled over to Italy and placed a small, chaste kiss on his lips. Germany frowned and whacked Prussia over the head, knocking him out. Slightly shocked, Nuro-chan read out the next question. Russia considered this.

"Well, it's kind of hard to choose who to become one with. Give me a moment to think." he said, putting a finger on his chin. After a few moments, Russia got it.

"I know! China!" he said, pointing at the other nation, who's eyes widened in fear. Nuro-chan smirked and looked at the paper.

"Here's our last question, and then we'll end this. Spain, did you ever show Romano your 'dark side'?" she asked. Spain tilted his head.

"Dark side? What does she mean?"

"I mean, did you ever tell him that you used to be a pirate." Nuro-chan cleared up. Spain smiled and nodded.

"_Si!_ But it seems he's forgotten about that." he said, glancing at the Italian. Nuro-chan sighed.

"That's enough of an answer for me. Okay, bye-bee from Otaku and me!" Nuro-chan said, waving.


	4. Chapter 4

The top of Otaku's hat appeared as she rose up from a small square patch on the floor.

"I'm back!" she sang, hopping off the square. She twirled a small USB on a chain on her index finger. "And I downloaded some doujinshi from the Internet, so Nuro-chan will be hosting today's show!" she said, snapping her fingers and making a small MacBook Air appear out of... well, thin air. Nuro-chan rolled her eyes.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Nuro-chan said, crossing her arms and hugging herself. Today, they were in the field again, but Mother Nature had decided to make it snow today. With very many threats that mostly involved breaking Otaku's doujinshi USB in half, Nuro-chan had managed to convince Otaku to poof her up some extra warm winter clothes (e.g, a Russia-esque winter coat) while Otaku was wearing her usual teal hoodie, a navy blue tuque, a pair of jeans, and a pair of black converse shoes.

"Knowing the kinds of dares these people make us do, she's probably right. With the both of you, that is," England said with a smirk. America laughed while Nuro-chan narrowed her eyes. Otaku giggled and snapped her fingers, making an extra comfy armchair appear. She sat herself in it and set herself to work reading the new comics. Nuro-chan pursed her lips as she looked at the paper.

"These dares are from snakeyeslover2, but she's asking us to call her Snakey," Nuro-chan said. She thought about it for a second, and then said "I'd rather call her Athos."

"Nuro-chan..." Otaku said with warning in her voice. Nuro-chan rolled her eyes as she looked back at the paper.

"I hope this dare is for Otaku to give up yaoi for a week," America said with a grin. Otaku began fuming and snapped her fingers; a piece of duck tape appeared over America's mouth. His eyes widened as he realized his current situation. Otaku turned to Nuro-chan.

"Anyway, what was the dare?" the former asked. Nuro-chan looked at the paper.

"...the other nations had to duck tape America's mouth shut," she said, to laughs from the crowd of nations. America narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows creeping toward each other in a grimace. Or a pout, whatever you could call the expression on his face. Otaku smiled and turned back to her laptop. "Germany, Snakey wants a hug," Nuro-chan announced.

"All right, fine." Germany agreed, standing up. A small rock behind him lifted up, revealing a pale skinned girl with yellow eyes and fangs. (Erm... you are a girl, right? O_o Oh, and I hope you like your appearance. I based it off your username ^_^') Hissing slightly, she walked up to Germany and gave him a hug. After a few seconds, she let go and disappeared in an explosion of green confetti. Confused, Germany looked at Nuro-chan.

"Otaku gives every reviewer her powers if she agrees that they be on the show," Nuro-chan grumbled, pointing at her co-host. "However, she doesn't bother giving me any powers," she added as an afterthought.

"Hey, who's the host of this show?" Otaku yelled.

"A very irresponsible fujoshi. And me."

"...touche. Just continue!"

Nuro-chan rolled her eyes and looked back at the paper. "We'll save this dare for last, since it's for every country. Onto the truths! Canada, why doesn't anyone notice you?"

Canada pondered this for a second and sighed. "Well, I suppose it's because America always overshadows me, and my voice is so quiet, but other than that, I can't see why..."

Nuro-chan pouted a little (Nuro-chan likes Canada, but not as much as I do _).

"Aww..." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, France, what did you think of Napoleon?"

"Hold up, you sure you should be asking that?" Otaku called out. Nuro-chan furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why, is something wrong?" she asked. Otaku walked over to her and whispered something into her ear; Nuro-chan's eyes widened.

"Well, we can't skip this question..." she said shortly. In confusion, America looked at England.

"What did she say?" America whispered.

"I heard something about the Holy Roman Empire, although I can't imagine what that has to do with Napoleon..." England mused. Surprisingly, no-one heard either of them.

"I'd have to say, Napoleon was good for France, but bad at the same time. Some of his good points were that he established a national bank, built better roads, created public schools, and things like that, but then, the men were given absolute power over their families and women were treated like minors. It's hard to explain, so I'll just say that it depends on a person's view on the matter," France explained, to a stunned silence from both hosts.

"...admittedly, I stopped listening after you got to 'public schools'," Otaku muttered, earning a glare from Nuro-chan.

"_Anyway_... I think this is the most random question we've gotten. What are your favorite Girl Scout cookies?" she asked while Otaku retreated back to her armchair. Various shouts came out, most of which were something along the lines of chocolate-chip whatevers. "Okay... since we've got way too many answers, we'll just move onto the final dare. Paintball fight!" she shouted as Snakey rose up from the ground again and threw paintball guns at the nations. In the end, everyone was covered with at least three colors, while Italy looked like he belonged behind a pop-tart/cat hybrid. He had managed to get covered with every color, including his own.

"How is that even possible?" Otaku asked, rubbing some yellow paint off the corner of the laptop. "Me and Nuro-chan didn't even participate!"

"I think... he held the gun backwards," Germany groaned in disbelief. Italy giggled.

"Well, those are the questions from Snakey! And now, we have... Emily Archor. Big surprise," Nuro-chan sighed. "She's saying something about Romano's seme video being found in OriCrystal's Truth or Dare fic... oh my gosh, I'm not even going to ask," Nuro-chan groaned, turning a little green. Meanwhile, Otaku started sobbing.

"Woah, what the fuck is up with her?" Romano yelled.

"I GOT RICKROLLED!" Otaku sobbed, turning the laptop around to show a video of Rick Astley singing 'Never Gonna Give You Up'. (Just happened to me when I was downloading doujinshi. :emo corner:) Nuro-chan shook her head, returning the usual tanned complexion back to her face.

"So, the first dare is for Otaku to... cover Italy's face with America's favorite drink? What the fuck?" Nuro-chan asked, shaking her head. Otaku shrugged as she splashed a bottle of cola that had magically appeared in her hand onto Italy's face. Germany glared at Otaku as she retreated back to her chair.

"V-Ve... D-D-Doitsu, it's c-c-cold..." Italy said, shivering. Nuro-chan patted his head.

"Don't worry, Italy, your warmth will come soon. _Isn't that right, Otaku_?" Nuro-chan questioned through her teeth as she omitted a Belarus-esque aura. Not noticing it, Otaku nodded.

"Yeah! Um... what's the next dare, though?"

"America has to lick the cola off of Italy's face," Nuro-chan explained, not noticing that America and England had both fell onto the ground. Germany made his arms into a cross.

"Nein," he said simply.

"Aw, come on, Germany, be a team player!"

"Yeah, for the reviewer!"

"Seriously, man!"

"Alright, alright!" Germany shouted in defeat. He crossed his arms and looked away while America came over to the both of them and began licking Italy's face dry, taking extra care to avoid his lips. After a while, Italy's face was almost completely dry, so America walked back over to his place beside England, who wouldn't make eye contact with him for some reason.

"Is it just me, or did he get really into that?" Otaku muttered to herself, before getting hit with a burnt scone.

"Shut it, wanker!" England shouted, his face a little pink. Otaku, unfortunately, had been knocked out. Nuro-chan shrugged.

"Oh well, it can't be helped. Austria, Emily apologizes because she doesn't know _why_ she hates you, and she thinks it's something about you being paired with Prussia..." Nuro-chan read out.

"Exactly how is that a truth or dare?" Austria asked.

"Hey, it's a truth for her, so it counts," Nuro-chan explained. "Canada, Emily thinks you're _really _cute!"

Canada blushed as a small present box fell out of the sky, attached to a small balloon. "Oh, what's this?" he mused as he opened the box to reveal a chocolate bear with maple filling from what the letter inside told him. His eyes shone as he picked it up.

"Thank you, Emily!" Canada said. Meanwhile, a paper bag fell out of the sky and hit China dead on. He rubbed his head.

"Aiyah! What is this, aru?" he asked, opening the bag and blushing at the contents.

"Oh, Emily's saying _now _that Japan's cuter and goes almost perfectly with everyone! You have to put that on, although I'm not sure why..." Nuro-chan mused. "Ah, but we don't have any changing stalls out here. Guess we'll have to wait until Otaku wakes up, then. You're safe... _for now_," Nuro-chan whispered hoarsely, emitting another Belarus aura. China shivered, and not from the cold. In the meantime, Otaku had a layer of snow covering her and the laptop.

"England, to apologize for the whole Spain slash England thing -" Nuro-chan was interrupted by England groaning loudly.

"_Please_ don't remind me of that," he said, putting a hand on his forehead.

"_Anyway_! To make up for that, Emily's going to give you some presents! Emily, come out here!" Nuro-chan commanded, gesturing to the capsule that had previously held the sparkly plastic wand as the air around it shivered, and Emily materialized.

"Hi, everyone!" she greeted as she walked over to England. "But mostly England. First off, I am _so _sorry that you had to kiss Spain!"

"Believe me, you should be," England muttered, glaring a little bit at Emily, who shivered.

"Okay, second, I'm giving you a new tea set to make up for it!" she said, snapping her fingers and making a tea set appear out of nowhere in England's hands, ignoring Nuro-chan's shouts of protest against reviewers having powers. "And third... a hug!" Emily said, throwing her arms around England. "And a kiss," she said quickly and quietly, planting one on England's lips. England blushed as Emily disappeared, leaving behind bits of confetti with the Union Jack on them.

"Wh-what the bloody hell was that?" England stammered, a little taken back at what just happened. Nuro-chan patted his back.

"You just witnessed your first fangirl, England. Expect a lot more," Nuro-chan sighed. England began cringing as Nuro-chan opened the paper again.

"Oh, geez... someone wake up Otaku! I don't want to read this!" Nuro-chan groaned, covering her eyes with her hand.

"I'll do it!" Hungary yelled as she marched toward Otaku's chair, which by now had gotten a small force field around it, protecting Otaku from whatever snow she hadn't gotten covered in. Hungary grabbed the USB, making Otaku wake up instantly.

"No! Don't remove that, you'll delete all the information on it!" Otaku shouted, smacking Hungary's hand away and cradling the still-attached USB as if it was her own child.

"Well, that was simple. Otaku, you're hosting from now on," Nuro-chan said, throwing the paper at Otaku, who shrugged.

"Oh well. France, Emily's just written about her male reading teacher being raped by her male gym teacher! She's also thinking about groping people, what should she do?" Otaku asked France.

"I'd say... there's nothing you can do, it's already gone too far to get rid of. Or just do what Otaku would do and take out your perverted-ness on reading yaoi," France said, shrugging as Otaku turned bright red. She charged toward him and head-butted his stomach Romano style. After Otaku had given France a good beat down, she stood up and dusted herself off, than looked at the paper.

"Germany, this one's for you. Emily keeps doing these 7 Minutes in Heaven Hetalia style things, and she keeps getting you a lot. I keep getting America, although I don't know why..." Otaku mused to herself.

"What was that last bit?" America asked. Otaku shook her head, dismissing the question.

"Anyways, Germany, you have to make out with Romano for a while, blah blah blah, she'll make it up to you later."

"VHAT?" Germany shouted at the same time as Romano.

"You have to! The reviewer wants you to!" Otaku said, pushing Germany's head toward Romano. The latter protested greatly as Germany's lips were shoved into his. Otaku whispered to Germany to pretend that Romano was actually North Italy, making Germany relax and ease into the session.

"Let's just leave them to their own devices and move on, shall we? Italy, Russia plans on eliminating all pasta! What do you do?" Otaku questioned as Romano pushed away Germany in the background. Italy was too stunned at the Germany/Romano going on in the background to notice. Nuro-chan poked his side, and when Italy didn't answer, she said "I think we broke him."

"Alright, I'll make Germany and Romano stop. Oi, you two! Stop!" Otaku yelled, throwing an alarm clock at the both of them. Instantly, Germany pulled away from Romano and deflected the clock back toward Otaku, and it hit her dead center of the face. He smiled as the nations erupted in laughter, and all Otaku could do was shake her fist and say "Epic win, my friend."

Nuro-chan wiped a tear from her eye, but then she looked as though she just remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Otaku, can you poof up a changing room for China over here?" Nuro-chan asked, pointing at China, who stopped laughing as he realized what the two were talking about.

"Huh? Okay," Otaku said, shrugging as a curtained box taller than Russia appeared over China, who shouted his disagreement.

"China, put on that outfit or we're not letting you out of there!" Nuro-chan shouted. She shook her head and looked through the list again. "Japan, cuddle with someone."

"Ooh, cuddle with Greece~!" Otaku sang. Japan blushed and went over to Greece, who was asleep. Not sure what to do, the Asian nation sat down beside Greece and placed his head on his shoulder. After the session had ended, Otaku had sworn she heard Greece purr.

"That's so cute!" Otaku shouted. While Otaku did a happy dance, Nuro-chan rolled her eyes.

"Prussia, you have to apologize for calling Germany not hot," Nuro-chan said. Prussia shrugged.

"Fine, but he's still not as awesome as me," he said, prompting a glare from his brother. Meanwhile, a small package floated down from the air. Russia looked up and caught it.

"Oh, Russia, Emily gave you some chocolate!" Nuro-chan said as Russia opened the box to reveal a chocolate shaped like a sunflower.

"Danke!" Russia said, looking up. "I'll save this for later, da?"

"Whatever. Oh, China, are you ready yet?" Otaku shouted, not looking up from the comics. A loud grumble came from the changing room, revealing a shivering China in a red skirt and shirt.

"Yes aru," he grumbled.

"Good! Emily wants you to become one with Russia!" Otaku announced, stepping out of the way of Russia, who walked up to China, who backed away slowly then broke out into a run. Otaku laughed and went back to her laptop.

"Spain, you have to grope Italy!" Nuro-chan said. Otaku's mind snapped back to reality as she looked up from the computer.

"South Italy, if you don't mind!" she added quickly.

"Buhyoo~" Spain sang as he skipped over to Romano and placed his hands on his chest, prompting Romano to shout "CHIGIIII!" and headbutt Spain. Nuro-chan glared at Otaku.

"You do realize that was for North Italy, right?" she said. "And now, you've caused unnecessary damage to Spain and his economy!"

"Meh," Otaku said, shrugging as she went back to her doujinshi. While Nuro-chan was distracted, England took the paper from her and read the last dare.

"Oh, it's for Nuro-chan," he mumbled. "Apparently, someone called Inu-kun yelled at Emily to be nice to you, so she's sorry she offended you."

"What? Give me that!" Otaku demanded as she popped and appeared beside England, stealing the paper. She read the last dare quickly and let out a little squeak. "E-England... has to do his magic, and give Nuro-chan the same powers as I do..." she said quietly. Nuro-chan fistpumped as England shrugged and pointed his wand toward Nuro-chan.

"_Vox_," he muttered. A golden flash of light shot out of the wand at hit Nuro-chan in the stomach as Otaku felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. After the moment passed, Nuro-chan smiled and snapped her fingers, her grin getting bigger as a soda drink appeared.

"Awesome," she remarked as she brought the soda to her mouth and took several drinks. Meanwhile, Otaku had gone pale.

"I-I really hope that's the last dare," she said, looking at the paper. Instantly, the color returned to Otaku's face.

"And that's it for these dares! Now, we have some dares from Jakeun Kanga- HEY!" Otaku snapped as the paper disappeared from her grasp and appeared in Nuro-chan's hands instead.

"We have some dares from Jakeun Kangajii!" Nuro-chan announced, Otaku glaring death at her. The former snapped her fingers, and the countries looked on in shock as they either shrunk or grew into unnatural forms.

"What is this I don't even!" a Pidgey that used to be America shouted. "Why are we Pokemon!"

"Ve~ Romano, where are you?" Plusle Veneziano asked as her ran through the crowd. A Minun raised it's hand.

"Over here, Veneziano!" Minun Romano shouted. "But don't come near me!"

"Okay, to avoid any confusion on what just happened, Jakeun Kangajii requested we turn the countries into Pokemon so that both me and Otaku over there can choose 6 and have a Pokemon battle!" Nuro-chan said, right before disappearing. Otaku groaned.

"Oh good grief. Emily, you've created a monster," she sighed, putting a hand on her forehead as Nuro-chan appeared right behind her and shouted "BOO!", scaring Otaku into jumping about a meter off the ground.

"But in the meantime, we'll put up a list of what Pokemon the countries are!" Nuro-chan said, snapping her fingers and making a piece of paper appear in front of the camera.

Veneziano = Plusle

Romano = Minun

Germany = Houndoom

Japan = Ninetails

America = Pidgey

England = Empoleon

China = Arcanine

France = Gallade

Russia = Abamasnow

Canada =

Hungary = Marill

Austria = Kricketune

Prussia = Altaria

Spain = Tauros

Rome = Raichu

Germania = Scizor

Sealand = Piplup

Finland = Delibird

Sweden = Glalie

Switzerland = Ursaring

Liechtenstein = Teddiursa

"I see what you did there," a Beartic muttered. "Can you please put me in the list? I don't think anyone will get who I am if you don't."

"Who are you?" a Cubchoo sitting nearby asked.

"I'm Canada, your owner!" Beartic Canada said as he hung his head slightly.

"Anyway, seeing as they are now Pokemon, we have to choose six! We'll take turns, okay, Nuro-chan?" Otaku asked. "I'll go first!"

Otaku put a finger on her chin as she looked over the various Pokemon standing before her. "Hmmm..."

She snapped her fingers and pointed at Arcanine. "China, I choose you!"

"Overused joke much?" Pidgey muttered as Arcanine made his way to Otaku's side. Empoleon frowned.

"Say, if we're Pokemon, how are we still able to talk?" he asked.

"The magic of fanfiction, my friend," Otaku said as Nuro-chan stepped up and pointed at Empoleon.

"England, you're on my team," she said. Empoleon sighed and walked behind Nuro-chan. To avoid any further confusion, another list will be posted, stating which Pokemon the hosts chose.

Otaku: Arcanine (China), Ursaring (Switzerland), Abamasnow (Russia), Glalie (Sweden), Gallade (France), Pidgey (America)

Nuro-chan: Empoleon (England), Germany (Houndoom), Scizor (Germania), Altaria (Prussia), Ninetails (Japan), Kricketune (Austria)

"...dude. Seriously? France?" Nuro-chan asked Otaku in disbelief. Meanwhile, the countries that had not been chosen reverted to normal.

"I'm currently feeling forty different levels of do not want," America muttered in disbelief as he eyed Nuro-chan's team.

"Just be glad I picked Russia," Otaku said as she waved at Russia. "And I'm not going to say why I chose France."

"Fine, be that way. Oh, Veneziano, can you be the announcer?" Nuro-chan asked.

"Si!" Italy said as he walked up to the side of the rather large field... which Otaku had converted into a Pokemon stadium. "Everyone, bring out the Pokemon you want to use!"

"Go, France!" Otaku yelled as she threw a Pokeball into the air, releasing a very squished up France.

"Was it necessary to put me in that itty bitty little thing?" he asked in exasperation.

"You're a Pokemon, of course it was," Otaku said, shrugging.

"ZEN WHY AREN'T ZEY IN POKEBALLS?" France yelled, pointing at the rest of the team. Meanwhile, Nuro-chan pushed England onto the field.

"You can do it, Iggy!" Nuro-chan encouraged as she walked back to where she was supposed to stand. England smirked.

"Seriously? I'm against France? Too easy," he said, waving his hand nonchalantly. France frowned at him.

"Is zat a challenge?" France asked.

"START ALREADY, YOU IDIOTS!" Austria yelled impatiently. "I HAVE A PIANO RECITAL TO GET TO!"

"We're starting already, GEEZ!" Nuro-chan yelled back. Italy raised his arms.

"Start battle!" he shouted. For the sake of the fact that Otaku knew nothing about what attacks each Pokemon had and was too lazy to go Google them, we're just going to put up another list on who beat who.

England beat France, but fainted because of Russia.

China beat Japan, but then fainted due to being poisoned by Japan.

Prussia beat America.

Austria beat Switzerland, but only because he put him to sleep several times.

Germany beat Sweden, but they both fainted at the same time.

France fainted on the first turn.

Japan beat China indirectly.

Russia beat England and Austria.

"I won!" Otaku cheered as Nuro-chan went into a corner of woe. "I knew it was a good idea to pick Russia!"

"Shut up," Nuro-chan said.

"They are going to be okay, right?" Italy asked, looking up from Germany.

"Sure, just hold on a tick," Otaku said as she snapped her fingers. The fainted Pokemon revived and turned back into humans.

"Well, that was fun," America remarked as he stretched himself out. "But I think I prefer being human."


	5. Chapter 5

Nuro-chan frowned, crossed her arms, and stuck her tongue in her cheek.

"Those idiots ditched me..." she sighed. Otaku ran into the room, throwing a water bottle up and down.

"Oh, hi, Nuro-chan! How is you?" she asked.

"It's how _are _you, idiot. And why did you guys ditch me?" Nuro-chan exclaimed.

"You fell asleep, so we got out of here because we were afraid of what would happen if we woke you up," Otaku replied nonchalantly, shrugging. Nuro-chan narrowed her eyes and smacked the back of Otaku's head.

Romano frowned as he looked around. "Goddammit, why do I have to be here again?" he asked furiously. Spain tut-tutted at him.

"Now, now, Romano! You should appreciate that the hosts cared enough to even call you here!" Spain said, waggling his finger. The Italian nation frowned.

"I don't want to be here, tomato bastard," Romano said, sulking. "And where are the others?"

"Romano, you do realize we're in that hotel lobby again, right? So we can just call the others down here when we need them," Otaku reasoned, appearing out of nowhere. Romano screamed and hid under a pillow, making Otaku giggle... but she too screamed when Nuro-chan appeared beside her. Nuro-chan smiled.

"I knew having these powers would be fun," she said, taking her place on the ruby red couch. Otaku frowned at her.

"We have a new... asker thingy, I guess? Anyways, her name is MissRosePetal!"

"Hold on, there's something falling from the ceiling!" Spain shouted, standing up as he pointed to the sky (ceiling).

"Spain, that's just a cookie box," Nuro-chan said as the box fell on Otaku's head.

"Ah, that's smarts!" she exclaimed, rubbing the area that had been hit. The box was falling rather quickly, and it hadn't had a balloon or a parachute or anything to slow it down.

"COOKIES!" Nuro-chan exclaimed as she took the box. "Hey, there's a letter attached!" she remarked as she looked at the piece of paper. "We're supposed to hand these out to everyone here! Guys, GET OUT HERE!" she shouted down the hallway of the hotel. Instantly, the countries of Hetalia burst out of their rooms, however Liechtenstein looked like she was making a great effort to stand. Her light blonde hair spilled out of an oversized hoodie she was wearing. Switzerland glared at the two hosts.

"Guys, it's 5:30 in the morning. Why are you calling us out here so late?" he growled, mostly directed to Otaku, who shook her hands rapidly.

"No, no, NO! Nuro-chan did it, not me!" she protested, pointing at Nuro-chan, who ignored her and began passing out the cookies. Several minutes later, everyone was munching on cookies, even Sealand, much to the protests of England ("HE'S NOT EVEN A COUNTRY!"). They had had at least three each, although America took half of one of England's. Otaku had summoned paper towels for everyone to put the cookies in.

"These are tasty," Otaku said, holding up the paper again. "But we still have ano-"

"OH GOOD GOD!" Nuro-chan yelled.

"What is it? Did you find anything else in the box?" England asked. Slowly, Nuro-chan nodded.

"Y-Yeah... Rosie over there has an entire collection of USxUK videos in here for you!" she said.

"Dang homophobe, just learn to accept the fact that I like this kind of stuff!" Otaku snapped as she walked over and took the video case from Nuro-chan, who was gaping.

"It's not that, and I'm not a homophobe! England is mine!" she argued back. Otaku pointed a finger at Nuro-chan.

"SHARING IS CARING!" Otaku yelled.

"GUYS!" a pink-faced England shouted. "JUST GET ON WITH THE FUCKING DARES ALREADY!"

"Fine!" Otaku said. She looked at the paper again as out of nowhere, a teenage girl appeared in a shimmer of rose petals.

"Hi!" she greeted, scaring Otaku again.

"And this is the girl that calls herself manly," Nuro-chan groaned, dragging her hand down the side of her face. "Hi Rosie. I understand that you're here for some... physical dares?"

"Indeed I am!" Rosie said as she ran over to France. "Gimme a hug!"

"Why from Francey-pants, of all people? Why not England?" Otaku asked as France gave Rosie a rather long hug.

"What did I just say?" Nuro-chan snapped (I made her yandere. U MAD, BRO?). As the two continued bickering, Italy walked over and caught the paper that was fluttering to the ground.

"Oh! That's the last one!" Italy said. He turned to Rosie. "Are you sure you don't have any more?"

"Yup!" Rosie said as she hopped away from France. She snapped her fingers and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke while France sighed.

"Haaah... if only more girls would be like her..." he whispered. Germany rolled his eyes and looked back at Italy.

"Vell, who's next?" Germany asked. Italy scrunched up his eyes and looked at the paper.

"Emily Archor!" Italy announced.

"BIG SURPRISE!" Otaku shouted, disappearing and reappearing sitting on top of England's head.

"GET OFF ME!" England snapped, tossing his head forward, thus throwing Otaku onto the floor. Meanwhile, Emily Archor rose up through a space on the floor, looking oddly ashamed.

"Um, hi... I'm here again..." she sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong, Emily?" Hungary asked, sidling up to the girl.

"I just found out something terrible. I can't... I can't eat chocolate anymore!" Emily wailed, burying her head in Hungary's shoulder. "My body just doesn't or can't accept it!"

"That sucks," Otaku huffed, crossing her arms. Hungary patted Emily's back as Italy looked at the paper again.

"Aw, poor Emily... but luckily, she's written us this list of dares and stuff!" he announced. Otaku snapped her fingers, and the paper burst into flames. Italy screamed and dropped the paper, running to Germany for protection as the bigger nation glared at the snickering host.

"Fusoso. Anyway, it's my turn to host again!" she said. Nuro-chan then proceeded to reappear beside Otaku without the latter noticing and snapped her fingers, causing a rope to come down from the ceiling. This, Otaku noticed. She looked at it in wonder and pulled the rope, ignoring the glances France and England gave each other.

"Zis seems oddly familiar..." France whispered. England nodded as the floor opened out from under Otaku, and she fell through, screaming.

"Aaaaaand there she goes," America whistled, walking over to the hole and peering into it. "Hey, where does this hole go to, anyway?"

"China!" Nuro-chan chirped. "Just like every other hole that passes through the center of the earth!"

"O...kay?" America asked, slightly confused. Nuro-chan giggled.

"Anyway, Emily, do you feel better now?" she asked Emily, who had stopped crying significantly. Emily nodded, then looked as though she remembered something.

"Oh, right. Nuro-chan, do you like the powers?" she asked. Nuro-chan nodded.

"Oh God, yes!" she confirmed loudly, giving all the nations in the room quite a fright.

"Er... hold on a second..." Emily muttered. She walked over to the hole and proceeded to shout down it. "Otaku! Sorry about giving Nuro-chan powers! Oh, and I'll post that part with America and Italy soon!"

After that, she walked away from the hole, muttering "eventually...". Suddenly, she whirled around and pointed at Italy.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I almost forgot! Let's make you happy. GO AND KISS YOUR MAN!" Emily ordered, picking up Italy and throwing him onto Germany. Germany blushed as Italy pecked a kiss onto his lips.

"Daaaaw. Oh, England! Here's one for you!" Nuro-chan said loudly. Meanwhile, a distant sound of panting came from the hole in the floor. "Emily says it's okay for you to... break something... if it makes you feel better WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Nuro-chan shouted. "These things cost us money, people!"

"I'm not complaining," England remarked as he grabbed a fake Ming vase and broke it over his knee, making China and Nuro-chan scream (I also made her a fan of saving money :3).

"Y-you probably hate me too, huh..." Emily said quietly, crossing her hands over her legs. England stared at her, not sure how to answer. "It's okay... I guess I'm just... not liked by an ultimate country... like you," she sighed, a small tear rolling down her cheek. In the meantime, a hand appeared at the edge of the hole in the floor as Otaku climbed back into the hotel lobby.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she yelled at Nuro-chan, also pushing her down the hole. In shock, the nations stared at her as Otaku smoothed down her hair with her hand and smiled. "Now then, shall we continue?" she asked. "Emily, you were saying something about England hating you – you know, even though it's not true?"

"Y-yeah..." Emily confirmed unsteadily. Otaku glared at England, who gulped and smiled.

"Yes, Emily. I really like you – but as a friend, okay?" he said, putting his hands out in front of him. "But I don't hate you or anything, no no no."

"Better. NOW GO GIVE HER A HUG!" Otaku commanded as she pushed England onto Emily. Awkwardly, he wrapped his hands around her waist, hesitating a little. "There, Emily. Are you happy now?" Otaku asked. Emily thought about it for a moment, and nodded.

"GOOD! Because it's time for the next truthy-darey thingy~!" Otaku shouted, hopping up and down. Emily's eyes widened, and she peeled herself away from England, running to Spain.

"Okay! Spain, do you think you would have been happier with Veneziano than Romano? What I mean is, what would happen if you got North instead of South?" she asked. Spain considered this for a moment.

"Well for one thing, I'd actually have a servant that does what I say... oh, and I would be able to teach Spanish easier! Plus, Ita-chan doesn't headbutt me!" he answered, smiling. Romano glared at him, although no-one really noticed.

"Good answer, Spain! And now I go to France~" Emily said as she turned to the blonde. "France, hug someone! Anyone you want, and you can grope them if you want!"

Grinning, France turned to one of the only girls there and charged, flexing his fingers. Screaming, Otaku pushed him down the hole that Nuro-chan fell into.

"Hey, that reminds me. How were you able to climb up the side of that thing? I mean, it looks like the sides are stainless steel..." America observed, peering down the hole again. Otaku shrugged.

"I just made my hands all sticky with my powers," she said.

"Then wouldn't Nuro-chan be able to do the same thing?" England asked, looking down into the hole too. "Or just, oh I don't know, _teleport_?"

"That's exactly what I just did! Hi, everyone!" Nuro-chan shouted, appearing beside England and holding France with a pair of tweezers. England put a hand over his mouth and bit back his laughter.

"My god! What's happened to him?" he asked.

"I shrunk him."

"Awesome!" Otaku shouted, pulling a jar out of mid-air. "Now I know just what to do with him!"

"What are you going to do?" France questioned, his voice basically a small squeak. Nuro-chan dropped him into the little jar and Otaku slammed a lid with four holes for breathing over it.

"The power of teamwork!" America shouted as Otaku and Nuro-chan high-fived, France throwing a fit. "Now, onto the next dare!" he said, looking at Emily, who had begun to play go-fish with one of America's relatives.

"Oh, right! Sorry, Nevada, I'm gonna have to stop the game now," she apologized, putting the cards in a small stack and pushing them back to Nevada, who was muttering something about Emily now owing him three dollars. "Oh, Canada? You have a crumb on your face."

"I do? Where?" Canada questioned, rubbing his lips. Grinning evilly, Emily pushed Nuro-chan onto him, her lips making contact with his cheek.

"There, it's gone now," Emily said innocently, putting her hands behind her back and whistling as Nuro-chan glared at her.

"Okay, that's it. Me and Otaku are going to announce the rest of the truths and dares," she muttered, walking back to Otaku and stepping on her foot on the way. Squealing in pain, Otaku hopped up and down.

"OW. OW. OW. OWWWwwwhey, Prussia? Is it true that you've slept with Spain and France?" she asked, hopping up and down less. Prussia winked.

"That's for me to know and you guys to find out!" he announced. Otaku pursed her lips, but turned to the next person anyway.

"Hey, Japan, do you secretly like hugging people?" she asked, looking at Japan questionably. The Asian nation blushed and shook his head.

"Aw, don't be like that, Japan!"

"Yeah, tell the truth!"

"TRUUUUUUUUUUUUTH."

"Ar right, fine. I rike it... but just a rittre bit..." Japan said quietly, turning his head away. Meanwhile, Emily crept up behind Greece and Turkey and pulled gladiator armor onto them.

"You two! Fight for Japan!" she ordered. Greece and Turkey glared at each other.

"Ready to lose?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

One epic battle later, Greece in chibi form was standing on top of a defeated Turkey, pointing his sword to the sky with an expressionless look.

"Bravo, bravo!" Otaku congratulated, coming up to him and clapping her hands. "Now, go get your Japan!"

Greece smiled, walked over to Japan, and hugged him. Hesitating a little, Japan put his arms around Greece too.

"DAAAAAAAW!" Otaku cooed loudly. The rest of the nations shushed her – except for Romano, who Emily turned to next.

"Romano... hmm... I dare you to kiss everyone on the cheek. And compliment them while you're at it!" she said, flashing a thumbs up.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFfffuck no." Romano denied, putting extra exaggeration on the f.

"Do it or you won't get this tomato," Otaku offered, holding up a rock painted to look like a tomato. However, Romano didn't seem to notice the obvious rockiness.

"...fine. BUT ONLY FOR THE TOMATO!" he warned.

Italy: You make good pasta.

Germany: ...you're really white.

Japan: Um... you take good care of my brother?

America: ...um... I like the tomatoes that come from your place?

England: *runs away*

France: *runs away* ("FRATELLO WHERE ARE YOU GOING THERE'S NOTHING OVER THERE!" – Veneziano)

Russia: You're really strong D:

China: So are you D8

Spain: Do I have to do this?

Otaku: FFFFFFFFFF- NO WAY.

Nuro-chan: Thanks for trying to block the yaoi especially when it was directed toward me.

"Baah... that was the worst time of my life..." Romano groaned as he went into an OTL position. Otaku raised an eyebrow, but threw him the rock and turned back to the sheet of paper.

"Okay, that's pretty much I-"

"NOOOO!" Emily screamed as she tackled Italy and hugged him tightly.

"...why do I get the feeling she watched HetaOni?" Otaku contemplated.

"Okay, that's all. BAI-NII~!" Emily yelled as she poofed away.

"O-kaaaay... anyway, the next reviewer wasn't able to show up because he or she has school!" Otaku announced. "It's... Jakeun Kangajii! Now, the first question is for Korea. Korea, get over here, NAO!"

"I'm here already, da ze~!" Korea snapped, crossing his arms. "Show some respect to those older than you!"

"Yeah, yeah, maybe later. OKAY~! Korea, Jakie's been telling me that the sky was BROWN at your place last night, and now it's almost white! Your comments?"

"Aah, that could be a tough one... hm, perhaps it's global warming or something like that..." Korea pressed his finger to his head and pursed his lips, thinking about possibilities.

"While he's thinking about that, we'll move on! So did you guys know that Italy once beat up Turkey?"

"Wow, really? Hm, I wonder if there's video of that... it could be good for blackmail..." mused Greece, waking up temporarily then going right back to sleep afterwards. Germany glanced at the young auburn-haired man.

"Now vhy on earth does that personality not show vhen ve are training?" he asked. Italy just looked back with the same clueless expression.

"Ve~ I get tired when I do that..." he explained. Germany facepalmed as Otaku smirked. Nuro-chan piped up.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this? I haven't spoken for around five minutes!" she asked, frowning. Otaku shook her head with an XD expression.

"NOPE~! Oh, this next question's for me! Hurr hurr, let's see... oh, she's asking me why Germania isn't here!" she said, holding up a hand. "Oh, BTW Jackie, I seriously hope I'm assuming correctly when I say that I think you're a girl!"

"...Otaku, you fail," Nuro-chan sighed, taking the paper.

"Derp. Anyway! Germania chose not to be here. Something about not liking me, but I'M CHOOSING TO IGNORE THAT. So, if we need him for a dare or question, he gave us this... phone-looking-thing to call him with!" Otaku said, holding up a phone that looked slightly worn. Nuro-chan held up the paper to her face.

"The rest of the request says that Jackie wants you to tell Germania that she's sorry for thinking that Germania was a girl when she first saw him," Nuro-chan informed her friend, who nodded and took the paper to see the rest of the request.

"K, let's see... oh, Germania? Yeah, it's Otaku. Can you spare a moment?" Otaku asked the ancient nation. She paused for a while before wincing and holding the phone slightly away from her ear. "Ow. Okay, no need to be so harsh! Listen, we've got a reviewer who apparently thought that you were _female_..."

A loud shout of protest came from the phone that even Sweden, who had been hard of hearing that day (which will be explained later), could hear. Otaku held up a hand and walked away, explaining the rest to the nation on the other end of the line.

"...moving on," Nuro-chan mumbled while clearing her throat and directing her attention to Germany. "Jackie wants you to beat up the Mafia! You know, the that's been threatening the Mario – sorry, _Italy _brothers?" she asked with a smirk. Germany tensed a little, then stood up.

"Yeah sure, vhatever," he said with a shrug of the shoulders. He walked out of the circle, and a door that had spontaneously appeared when Nuro-chan snapped her fingers. Loud cracking was heard, a few smacking sounds (Nuro-chan had also summoned the Mafia to stay outside the door), and Germany walked back into the room.

"Finished," he remarked simply, sitting down and ignoring the horrified stares the others gave him. After a while, Otaku came back.

"Germania was a little steamed, but otherwise, you're forgiven, Jackie~!" she announced, tucking the phone into her jacket pocket.

"AHA DA ZE~!" Korea spontaneously shouted, standing up and pointing at the sky (ceiling) with his index finger. "I know why the sky was acting weird!"

"You do? Oh, then would you care to tell us?" England asked, tucking his chin into his hand.

"Indeed I do! Obviously, one of you people got jealous of the fact that I invented all of you and _made _the sky turn all weird like that!" he announced. He ended up making everyone - even Otaku - facepalm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6~! Sorry for SUCH a long wait. I should stick to HST -.-**

"GOOD LUCKY!" Akira shouted, waving to the camera. "I'm Akira Kogami and I'll be your host for today because at the moment, Otaku is... um... SICK! Yes, she's sick!"

"Um, Akira, I don't think she's sick..." Minoru muttered beside her.

"Don't be silly, of course she is! She sent me a text!" Akira argued, pulling out her phone and showing a text that said "I'm sick". There was no name, just a phone number. Suddenly, Otaku popped up and stood beside Akira, glaring at her.

"You're not so discreet as you think, you know," she hissed. "GO AWAY!"

"What the...? YOU LIED TO ME!" Akira shouted, throwing a chair at Otaku.

"Um, I'm _really _sorry about this, guys! Anyway, this is Hetalia Truth or Dare, and that's your host, Otaku!" Minoru yelled over the chaos in the background.

* * *

><p>Several hours later<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa! What happened in here?" America exclaimed as he walked into the hotel. Otaku was emoing in a corner, muttering something about being attacked by a girl with pink hair and a turtle.<p>

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it looks as though Otaku trashed the place," England figured, glaring at Otaku.

"Wasn't me... pink... turtle..." Otaku chanted, rocking back and forth.

"Pitiful," Nuro-chan said as she walked into the room. "I guess I'll just have to host today." Shouts of agreement ran throughout the lobby, making Otaku emo even more. Nuro-chan snapped her fingers, summoning an envelope. "We've got more dares from Emily Archor! I'll start with the hosts, then we'll go in alphabetical order. Otaku! Hungary! This one's for the both of you!"

"OMG REALLY?" Otaku shouted, standing up from her corner and running over. "Oh, and for the record, you're still hosting," she said as Nuro-chan glared at her.

"It says... Emily got us the yaoi she promised! X3" Hungary said, clasping her hands together and jumping around, Otaku joining in.

"YA YA YA AMERICAxITALY~!" Otaku squealed. She stopped jumping around and ran to the third wall, kicking a hole in it and jumping into Emily's Truth or Dare, Hungary following behind.

"O...kay?" Nuro-chan said uncertainly. "My turn. She's asking me... how Canada's cheek felt." Canada and Nuro-chan blushed heavily. "I'm... not sure... um... smooth?" Nuro-chan mumbled.

"That's it, Nuro-chan! EMBRACE YOUR INNER FRENCH~!" a certain someone yelled.

"Whatever. Hey, there's three dollars in here!" Nuro-chan announced, holding up three one dollar bills.

"I'll take that!" America said, hopping up and snatching the money.

"Wait! How do we know that isn't for someone else?" England asked.

"England, I'm the only one in the world who uses dollars. Unless you count Hong Kong, and he uses Hong Kong dollars!" America justified, jumping back down from the table. "Yo, Nevada! I have your money!" he called, running somewhere.

"...well. Okay, hosts' dares are done, so... this one's for America, COME BACK!" she yelled. A rock nearby opened up, revealing a hole, which America climbed out of.

"You called?" he asked. Nuro-chan nodded and said, "Yes. Take your shirt off."

"WHAT?" America and England yelled in unison.

"You have to! You're forgetting I know the password to that weapons vault, and I'm a lot more merciless than Otaku!" Nuro-chan ordered, pointing at the hole in the fourth wall and then at the door nearby the reception desk of the hotel. Nearby the reception desk was a piano, where Austria was sitting and playing Chopin, when suddenly a banana fell out of the sky and hit him on the head.

"Ouch!" he yelled, rubbing his head.

"Oh yeah, that was Emily," Nuro-chan explained.

"Vell, she could have been more discreet about it," Austria grumbled, picking up the banana and throwing it through the hole in the third wall at Emily's profile page, after which he returned to the piano playing. Nuro-chan shrugged and turned back to America, who was crossing his arms.

"No," he denied flatly. Nuro-chan sighed, and then realized something.

"Why, is it because you're fat and don't wanna show us?" she asked. Cerulean eyes squinted in a glare.

"_I. Am. Not. Fat_," he growled.

"Beg the differ," England muttered, poking America's belly, when suddenly, Otaku and Hungary showed up. However, something was different about them – i.e., a small child with a mustache was walking along and dragging a cart of ice cream behind him.

"ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM~!" he yelled, until a young man flew by and scooped him up, taking him away.

"O_O Well, that was random," America observed. "But seriously, I'm not fat!"

"Then prove it and take your shirt off!" everyone shouted.

"Fine, just shut up already! }:U" America demanded, standing up. The bomber jacket slid off his shoulders, then the shirt went next.

"Finally! Now, choose six ukes – erm, I mean, countries to feel your skin! We want to make sure it doesn't jiggle!" Nuro-chan ordered, laughing Prussia-style. America frowned, then sighed.

"Fine. Guess I have no choice, anyway. Hmm... I choose... England, Canada, North Italy, Japan, China, and... HEY! THERE AREN'T ANY MORE UKES!" America shouted as the nations he listed off stared in shock at him – except for Italy, who looked as clueless as always.

"Well, I can understand why you chose England and Canada, but why the others?" Otaku asked, appearing out of nowhere on America's back. She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at England, who blushed.

"Frankly, I don't think any of them will get too... perverted, like a certain someone I could name," America muttered with a blush, shooting a deliberate glance at France, who just laughed it off.

"Oh, and I'm sure Emily will understand if America just chooses five! XD" Otaku yelled, jumping off America's back and disappearing in a shimmer of sparkles and cotton candy unicorns.

"Jerk. COME AT ME, BROS!" he yelled, and was instantly covered by five nations, including one he didn't invite. "GET OFF ME, FRANCE!"

"O_O O-Okay... let's just continue on, shall we? Oh, and someone fix that hole over there. It's cold in here," Nuro-chan said, shivering slightly to prove her point. "ITALY! While you're over there feeling America's skin, KISHU HIM! X3" she yelled. Italy smiled and nodded, giving America a peck on the cheek.

"INSUFFERABLE GIT!" England yelled. Italy promptly ran away with a furious Englishman chasing after him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand while we're on the subject of kishing, ROMANO! KISS DOITSU!" Nuro-chan demanded, pushing the Italian over to Germany.

"WHAT THE CRAPOLA? That's the second time you suggested that, only now the roles are reversed, YOU STUPID BITCH!" Romano yelled, flailing his arms about. Otaku popped up behind him and gasped.

"ROMA~! You shouldn't treat the readers that way!" Otaku said, pointing at the camera. "We could lose ratings!"

"What ratings? You drive the viewers away with your ugly face anyway, fucker!" Romano insulted Otaku. Otaku gasped dramatically and went back into her emo corner, pushing Romano toward Germany when he turned around and going back into the corner directly afterward.

"While those two are _kissing_," Nuro-chan hissed, peering over at Romano and Germany, "we have another request for Otaku! Y'know, if she can come out of that dang corner."

"Why is she ripping up that paper?" England asked loudly. He had stopped chasing Italy and was instead covering the nation's eyes, preventing him from seeing Germany and Romano kissing.

"I'm making hamster bedding," Otaku mumbled. A small pile of paper was beginning to accumulate.

"WTH. Anyway, here's a truth for Roma~!" Spain announced, grabbing the paper away from Nuro-chan. He read it quietly, his eyes getting wide. He shot a glare at Prussia and France before running to Romano.

"OH, LOVI! Emily, she has told me that France and Prussia, the _bastards_, drugged you and stole your virginity from behind my back! Oh, please tell me it's not true!" Spain begged, hugging Romano closely. Luckily, Romano and Germany had stopped kissing five minutes earlier, Germany now cuddling Italy.

"N-NO, TOMATO BASTARD! There's no way those two _bastardos_ could have drugged me in any way! NOW LEMME GO!" Romano protested, squirming to get away from Spain.

"Pfft. Anyway, Otaku! Here!" Nuro-chan said, throwing a cell phone at Otaku's head. "Emily wants to know if Prussia bugged the crap out of his _vati _Germania!"

"Did not!" Prussia denied.

"Only one way to find out! :D" Otaku said, suddenly coming out of the corner and dialing Germania's number, Prussia trying to stop her. "Yeah, hi Germania! The readers want to know if Prussia bugged the crap out of you when he was a kid!"

Otaku listened in silence for a while, then nodded and said farewell to Germania, him hanging up the phone before she could.

"Germania says he doesn't want to talk about it!" Otaku announced.

"Well that couldn't have been more vague. Our next person is... Germany!" Nuro-chan yelled. "Germany, if Emily were to give you a gun, and this gun would make people... erm, 'excited', so to speak, who would you shoot?"

"...I don't want to answer this," Germany mumbled, crossing his arms. Meanwhile, Otaku stepped toward the weapons vault in the background, picking out a medieval flail, then creeping toward Germany to hit him over the head with it.

"GERMANY!" Italy shouted, rushing to Germany's side.

"Meh," Nuro-chan shrugged it off. A pink package fell out of the sky and beaned England in the head.

"Fucking wanker!" England cursed, rubbing his head. "How do these things get up there in the first place?"

"The power of IMAGINATION~!" Otaku sang, making a rainbow appear in her hands. "Now open the box!"

England furrowed his eyebrows, but opened the box anyway. He stared at the interior, then pulled out a slightly burnt scone.

"She made me scones!" he exclaimed. He nibbled on it softly and blushed a little. "Oh, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to make me these, Emily!"

"Charming. Anyway, Emily would like to apologize to Canadia. Something about not knowing where something came from? I dunno." Otaku shrugged.

"Apology accepted." Canada said with a smile.

"Great! Now, onto your papa! France, Emily is asking if you know that she sleeps with a box that is blue and has your flag all over and a picture of the Eiffel Tower, i.e your vital regions, on it?" Nuro-chan asked.

"Ohohohon, so you've finally given up on _L'Angleterre_, 'ave you?" France smirked. England flared up and charged at France.

"How dare you say that, frog! There's no way a girl like her could have a crush on me and then just move on to you!" he snapped.

"_Vous allez mourir seul avec votre chat._"

"I don't know what that means, but I'm going to hit you anyway!"

Nuro-chan sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as the two neighboring nations had a fist-fight that no-one was bothering to stop. "Let's just... move on, shall we? Japan."

"Eh?"

"Japan, do you want Greece, America, England, Italy, or Romano to give you a kiss? You have to choose one," Nuro-chan reminded him.

"Erm... can I skip?"

"Nope, unless you want the same thing that happened to Germany to happen to you~!" Otaku warned, making the medieval flail appear from nowhere yet again.

"...erm... werr, ret's see... Engrand wirr never do it, even if he was forced... America is just a good friend... the Itary brothers arready have boyfriends that would kirr me if I chose either of them... and Greece... would probabry just think that he dreamed it. I pick Greece," Japan confirmed finally.

"Great! Now, someone go wake up Greece from his rittre – GAH! THE ACCENTS! THEY'RE CONTAGIOUS!" Otaku shouted, grasping her head in her hands, which woke up the brunette nation.

"Hm?" he asked quietly. Nuro-chan went over and whispered to Greece about what Emily wanted him to do while Japan averted his eyes.

"Alright." Greece went over to Japan and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, sparkling when he went back to the couch where he was at.

"Cute~! Now, be thankful as we've only got a few dares left, for... Russia and China!" Nuro-chan announced, to cheers from the crowd of nations.

"Ah, but we still have a couple more questioners!" Otaku said, her face morphing into the Trollface. The crowd of nations erupted into a unanimous "NOOOOO!" – except for Russia, who had been distracted by a nearby bush sprouting sunflowers and bottles of vodka.

"Vodka!" Russia shouted, running over to the bush. He took out one of the bottles, only to see that there was a strip of paper running around the middle. There was writing on it. 'From Emily; Become one? ^J^'

"Da!" Russia agreed, running through the hole in the third wall to Emily's profile.

"...okay? And now, to conclude this... oh wait. I think we'll save this for last~" Otaku sang, glancing at China and wearing a shit-eating grin. The brunette shifted uncomfortably. "Oh. We'll also save the good-bye present until the last sentence!"

"Just please tell me that this is the last dare _other _than China's," England said.

"T'is!"

"Joy."

Otaku glared at England as he made his way back to his seat. "Okay, sour-puss, we'll do _your _dare from MissRosePetal first!"

"Fine. What am I supposed to do?"

"You have to say what you think of all the other countries!"

"FUCK."

Italy: You eat too much pasta, git!

Germany: Why do you let him?

Japan: You, you're not so bad. B-But don't think I meant that as a compliment! Wanker! ("..." – Japan)

America: GIT GIT GIT GIT GIT.

France: WANKER WANKER WANKER WANKER WANKER. ("Accurate." – Otaku)

Russia: You're one of our strongest allies... but the scariest at the same time ;_;

China: You're not so bad, I guess.

"Please tell me that's all of them," England requested, his face a little red. Nuro-chan stifled a laugh and said "Yes.", moving on to the next dare.

"Austria has to - " Otaku cut off Nuro-chan before she could finish.

"AUSTRIA HAS TO KISS PRUSSIA! HAH!" Otaku yelled, pointing at Nuro-chan and laughing.

"FFFFF – GET BACK HERE, YOUNG 'UN, SO I CAN PUNCH YOU!" Nuro-chan shouted, leaping up and beginning to chase after Otaku, who was laughing America-style.

"_I_ have to kiss _him_?" Austria asked in disbelief to confirm what he just heard at the same time as Prussia asked "_He _has to kiss _ME_?"

"YES~!" Hungary hissed, standing up and pushing the two's heads together, resulting in their lips meeting. Hungary laughed and began taking pictures. Meanwhile, Otaku disappeared in a puff of smoke, causing Nuro-chan to crash into a nearby tree.

"Ow," Nuro-chan mumbled.

"HAHA. Now, Rosie said that we're free to ask her to make cookies whenever we want~!" Otaku announced. America fidgeted slightly and was elbowed by England.

"_Fight it with will-power_," the older nation hissed through his teeth. America nodded and bit his bottom lip. Nuro-chan raised an eyebrow, but – to the displeasure of the crowd of nations – unfolded _another _list of dares, this time from Jakeun Kangajii.

"K. This first one is basically a pleading – Otaku, call Germania and tell him that he was confused for a girl because the first time Jakie saw him in a meme he was kissing Rome and shit like that~!" Nuro-chan rattled off in one breath.

"Again? That's the second time today! He's already so mad that he's going to beat up Roman Empire!" Otaku complained, but flipped open the phone thingy anyway and called Germania, walking away.

"Ve~ No! Not Grandpa Rome!" Italy wailed.

"Italy, I think he meant metaphorically," Germany reassured the auburn-haired male.

"Speaking of Italy... Jakie is complimenting you on your his - "

"HEY DA-ZE! YOU SKIPPED ME!" Korea interrupted Nuro-chan, flailing his arms.

"How'd you know – you know, I'm not even going to bother... Jakie's asking what we're going to do with you," Nuro-chan sighed.

"Keep him faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar away from me," China said, sidestepping to emphasize his point. Korea pouted and crossed his arms in a manly way.

"ANYWAY. There's Otaku!" Nuro-chan said, pointing at the girl in the teal jacket just coming back to the group. "How'd it go?"

"I think I need new eardrums," Otaku muttered, wiggling her ear with her finger. "Germania broke the ones I have already."

"We'll fix that with the power of insurance! Anyway," Nuro-chan cleared her throat, "Jakie was complimenting Italy on his cool history. Your thoughts?" she asked the Latin nation, a microphone appearing in her hand dramatically.

"Ve~ Thank you! I am very proud of my history, very proud indeed!" Italy sang, bouncing up and down.

"Oh, she also picked up on his verbal tick," Otaku informed Germany and Japan, the former facepalming and the latter remaining in an epic silence.

"Feh. Thank you Doitsu, but your mafia is in another castle!" Otaku teased, snapping her fingers so that Germany was now wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of blue overalls and Italy was wearing a pink dress.

"Ve~ I feel so pretty~!" Italy sang, curtsying. "Don't you think I'm pretty, Germany~?"

"J-Ja, Italy... you're pretty..." Germany mumbled, his face turning a little red.

"D'aw! And now, Emily's dare for China! What a way to end this chapter, huh?" Otaku asked China, who was glaring at her.

"Fine. What does she want me to do aru?" he asked.

"A strip tease!" Otaku announced. Meanwhile, a pretty pink box fell out of the sky. Luckily, a parachute was deployed before it could give anyone a concussion.

"Lookit that!" America shouted, leaping up and pointing at the box dramatically.

"Oh! It's the chocolate cake Emily promised us! Let's enjoy it while China does his strip tease!" Otaku suggested. The cake was divided evenly, with one slice for everyone. Everyone minus China began munching on their cake as the one nation excluded began doing his strip tease.

**Haha. What a note to end on after all this. *does Trollface* Although I don't think I made the characters actually stay in character at all... criticism, anyone?**


End file.
